elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lainlyn
Lainlyn or Tava's Blessing is a major city located on the coastal areas of the Iliac Bay and is the capital of the Barony of Lainlyn of the Iliac Bay. The regional deity is Julianos. Lainlyn has been utilized as a royal shipyard and being named after the Yokudan Goddess Tava, who guided the Yokudans to Hammerfell when their home, Yokuda was destroyed. By game *Lainlyn (Arena) *Lainlyn (Daggerfall) **Lainlyn (City) *Tava's Blessing (Online) Description Geography The city-state of Lainlyn is located on the northern coasts of the Alik'r Desert, within the Hollow Wastes of the region. It is an open-aired city with the primary purpose of being a shipyard. The Barony of Lainlyn is situated east of the Dragontail Mountains and in an area where the Iliac Bay meets before the Bjoulsae River. It is one of the larger nations in that side of Hammerfell, bordering the County of Satakalaam to the east, the Barony of Kozanset to the south, and barely the Fiefdom of Totambu to the southeast. Lainlyn is situated in an area traditionally being a part of the Crowns, the conservative group of Redguards. This is evident with the original name of Lainlyn, which revers a member of the Redguard Pantheon. Other notable Crowns settlements include the city-states of Hegathe and Elinhir. During the Warp in the West in 3E 417, the Kingdom of Sentinel had absorbed several nations surrounding it, including the Barony of Lainlyn. The new kingdom extends as far as the Barony of Abibon-Gora to the Fiefdom of Mournoth. Lainlyn city itself is perhaps the smallest city-state in the Alik'r Desert. Lainlyn South is where various warehouses are used for storage. In the middle of town is a town square, as well as a large building with a forge and a fountain on the outside center. Lainlyn North, is where the local Town Hall is located, as well as various shipyards and docked frigates. As mentioned before, Lainlyn primarily serves as a shipyard, for incoming trade or wayfarers moving between major Kingdoms. In front of the Town Hall is the Ansei Shrine, which was created by Jamshald Lainlyn. Moving upward from the Town Hall would lead to the Lainlyn Lighthouse, for incoming ships. Throughout that area are ruined Yokudan pillars, scattered about the water. On the outskirts of Lainlyn are various locations, including an encampment from the Baandari Clan, as well as, the ruins of Rkundzelft. Traditions *The Redguards of Lainlyn celebrate the holiday called Riglametha on the 12th of Hearth Fire. It is a celebration of Lainlyn's various blessings through the city's history, including Ghraewaj, an ancient tale where the Baroness of Lainlyn had tricked a Daedric priestess and turned her into a Harpy Matriarch. The tale has been recounted in every Riglametha.Ghraewaj and the Harpies History Second Era The Withered Hand & Alasan's Plot During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Tava's Blessing was used as the royal shipyard of the Daggerfall Covenant, though it was under the occupation of the Crowns. It was at this time; the Withered Hand had begun to appear throughout the Alik'r Desert, taking the Ansei Wards from the Impervious Vault in Sentinel. With the death of Uwafa, the Withered Hand traveled all over the Hollow Wastes under the leadership of Alasan. With his undead army, Alasan took over Tava's Blessing. To push back the Covenant, Alasan planned to turn into a Lich, with the power of the Ansei Ward and the surrounding energy. Prince Azah lead the Covenant attack on the port town, but because of Redguard tradition, they could not fight the Ra-Netu utilized by Alasan. An Agent of the Covenant had intervened and fought the Ra-Netu, ultimately meeting with Alasan. Unfortunately, the Agent shattered the Ansei Ward, and Alasan's ritual was disrupted. With the help of Ansei Maja, the Ansei Ward was repaired, and Alasan's soul was trapped, freeing Tava's Blessing in the process. As time went on, Tava's Blessing would be renamed into Lainlyn, in honor of the Lainlyn Family that lived in the region.Events in "Alasan's Plot"[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/elder-scrolls-online-lore-answers Elder Scrolls Online Lore Answers] Third Era Lainlyn during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Lainlyn in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Baron Shrike of Lainlyn & the True Horn During the Warp in the West in 3E 417, the Barony of Lainlyn was under the rule of Baron Shrike and Baroness Dh'menka. Shrike was infamous throughout the Bay for being a ruthless and tyrannical ruler, forcing Lainlyn to bend to his whim. His brother, Lord Kain was the leader of the Host of the Horn, the local knightly order that enforced the Baron's lord. Kain did not take a liking to Shrike, and so the two formed a rival group called the Knights of the True Horn, with the purpose of overthrowing with a coup d'état. However, Kain's efforts were in vain, and the True Horn went their separate ways, waiting for Kain's call to arms, but it never came. Lord Jaren traveled to the Colovian Highlands of Cyrodiil, where he and various True Horn Knights created Battlehorn Castle. They remained on the estate until in 3E 433, where they were killed by marauders, ending Lord Kain's short legacy. Despite this, the Castle continued on, being occupied by an adventurer.Events in Lord Kelvyn's Last Will and Testament Lainlyn during the Warp in the West The Barony of Lainlyn existed among the forty-four nations of the Iliac Bay, but it would be annexed into the Kingdom of Sentinel with the arrival of the Warp in the West. Queen Akorithi's forces captured the regions of Hammerfell, from the Barony of Abibon-Gora to the Fiefdom of Totambu. Sentinel ultimately absorbed Lainlyn. Lainlyn's legacy has revolved around the Crowns, and with it being taken in by the Forebears of Sentinel, they were forced to bow to their adversaries. Though the Crowns were given a chance to fight back in 3E 432, when Ayaan-si of the True Crowns rebelled against King Lhotun of Sentinel. This conflict would continue to grow, all the way into the Fourth Era.The Warp in the WestPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell Minor events *(2E 120 – 2E 148) – The Virgin Baroness of Lainlyn, Viana the Pure reigned over the region in this time. During her rule, the traditional story, Ghraewaj had been altered for the first time, where the Baron of Lainlyn was made into a willing conspirator of Noctyr-a instead of being an unwilling one and tricked by Noctyr-a. *2E 102 – Jamshald Lainlyn had erected a statue to Ansei Maja, one of the Ansei warriors that sacrificed themselves to create the holy artifact, the Ansei Wards. The statue was made in her honor, and to protect Tava's Blessing from the viles of Necromancy. The settlement is Ansei Maja's birthplace.Ansei Shrine Gallery Lainlyn view.png|Lainlyn circa 3E 399. Lainlyn view full map.png|Map of Lainlyn circa 3E 399. Iliac Anthology.jpg|The Barony of Lainlyn in 3E 405. Dragonsword O.png|The Dragonsword of Lainlyn last seen in Battlehorn Castle. Appearances * * * (Fighter's Stronghold) * ** it:Lainlyn ru:Лайнлин Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations